


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Dance Dance Fall in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Professional Dance School, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Friends, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “You’ll catch a cold if you cool down to fast.”Was that his way of saying she was sweaty?Probably.





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen and choose not to get up
> 
> [Fire Hazard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlYTqEf4FBI) by Scyence ft. Emily Falvey
> 
> [Grow as We Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIL32SpQV-w) by Ben Platt

“Who am I kidding?” Yachi sighed, looking to the floor.

She was alone again.

She ran her fingers through the pleats on her pale pink chiffon dress, idly wondering what to do now as tears pricked at her eyes.

She should never have come.

This was a mistake. A big, big mistake.

The biggest mistake of her young life.

What had she been thinking?

Going to an elite dance school, swept away from everything she knew and loved, missing her comforts, was hard enough when you could make friends, but so far it was Christmas and she had no solid connections at all, not even her ballroom partner wanted to know her outside of lesson.

She looked to her right and to the punch bowl, biting her bottom lip.

She could get a drink. She _should_ get a drink. But what if she spilled it on herself? What if she overfilled the cup? Or under filled it? What if other people approached her while she was drinking and tried to make _polite conversation?_ Oh no, what if it’d been _spiked?!_

“I see you’re hidin’ at the punch bowl too.” A thick dialect spoke, attracting her attention to her left and drawing out a squeak.

Scary.

He was scary.

Was he a dancer too?

“Y—Yes,” she stammered nervously, “parties aren’t really my thing.”

A grunt in acknowledgement and the young man moved to the punch bowl and filled two cups with the grape-flavoured liquid. He offered one to her.

“To the socially awkward.” He offered his drink for a cheers.

She tapped her plastic cup against his, too heavy-handed and some of the drink sloshed onto her hand.

Despite this, however, she found herself giggling softly, taking a small sip of punch.

“Yeah.” Yachi paused, looking down to the drink in her hands and her right hand that was slightly sticky from the syrupy juice. “I’m Yachi Hitoka.”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” He reached onto the punch bowl table for a napkin and handed it to her.

“Nice to meet you,” Yachi smiled softly, “so why are you hiding at the punch bowl?”

“Eh, hidin’ from some girl who won’t leave me alone.” He looked at her, raising his cup to take a drink, only he stopped with the cup poised against his lips. “You?”

“Exactly the opposite, I’m alone.”

“Oh,” he tone softened at her reason and she could almost feel the rumble of his quiet words reverberate through the air. “Well…d’you wanna dance?”

Dance?

With _him?_

Her face began to warm at the thought.

Despite being at a dance school for future professional dancers Yachi had never been asked to dance before, always paired up by tutors and the like, she’d never expected to be asked by someone like him either. But she found herself unable to refuse the chance laid before her.

“Sure.” She shrugged, trying to appear like she wasn’t nonplussed by the question she found herself presented with.

A large palm was offered to her and she placed her barely touched drink on the punch bowl table. Yachi took Kyoutani’s hand and he held hers firmly, yet oh so gently, in his grasp.

She gasped as she was spun in place and brought close to his chest as a new song began to play on the surround sound speakers.

**_No, you’re no good for me, but you got that energy._ **

What if she messed up the steps? Or missed a beat?

It seemed she didn’t need to worry as Kyoutani guided her along onto the dance floor into their joined dance.

Kyoutani took her hands in his, one hand falling with hers to her hip, and the other clasped tightly in her own as they side-stepped together.

Yachi sucked in a breath as he spun her around again, hold her at arm’s length before rolling her back against his body heat, her back pressed flush to his chest.

**_We work out all our problems with our body language._ **

All she had to do was follow his footwork.

Easy, right?

**_Passion that we can’t deny, that no one else can satisfy, you can see it even with your eyes closed._ **

Wrong.

**_We burn so hot like it’s a fire hazard._ **

She turned to face him, fast footwork of a salsa leaving her breathless, in time to the music they danced, twisting their bodies and battling for floor space with their feet. Yachi found her kitten-heeled shoes drive into Kyoutani’s leather hush puppies. But he didn’t react.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” She apologised, being taken by surprise when he simply picked her up and spun them both on the balls of his feet.

**_Swear I wouldn’t get involved, tried not to care at all._ **

He placed her down and they shimmied their bodies, space scant between them.

More spins and dips followed, something so perfectly Latin that left Yachi’s heart racing thanks to the chemistry between them.

**_But now this buzz I’m feeling’s better than alcohol._ **

The lyrics rang true to her, whatever was happening was indisputably better than anything she’d had happen to her before. Even when his broad hands and thick fingers dug into her hips and guided her to the floor and back up again. The intimacy was welcome. She was in heaven.

Yachi could feel eyes on them. All eyes on them. The whole room mesmerised by her dainty form next to Kyoutani’s muscular one.

**_We burn so hot like it’s a fire, fire, fire, fire, fire._ **

**_We burn so hot like it’s a fire, fire, fire, fire, fire._ **

**_(Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire.)_ **

And as the song ebbed out across the room, their flow finally ended and she was left gasping for breath, bending backwards with a graceful curve of her spine with Kyoutani’s hand supporting the small of her back. She looked up into golden orbs alight with… something.

The next song began and Yachi laughed breathlessly, standing upright only to find Kyoutani’s hand still on her lower back.

“Thank you.”

Finally he removed his hand at her words.

“Thank _you.”_

She fanned herself with her hand, exhaling loudly and in a way that her mother would’ve scolded her for if she were here.

“You hot?”

“Yeah, just a little,” she said, trying to regain her breath. God, she hoped she’d put enough deodorant on.

“Wanna go outside and cool off?”

Yachi found herself nodding, taking his hand again and the pair walked to the balcony outside the dance hall. The cool air made Yachi shiver as it cooled her in the most wonderful way.

It took mere seconds for a warm blazer to be draped over his shoulders, startling her.

“You’ll catch a cold if you cool down to fast.”

Was that his way of saying she was sweaty?

Probably.

She reached for the blazer and tugged it around herself further, approaching the snow covered balcony’s edge, peering over it to the shrubbery below. She could hear the song inside the hall, a love song.

Thank goodness they’d left when they did, she didn’t think her heart could’ve taken it.

“I’m so tired of love songs,” Kyoutani said, “they’re so unoriginal.”

“You think so?” Yachi wrapped the blazer around her as much as she could as the cold nipped at her body.

Kyoutani scoffed, “yeah.”

“I really love a love song called _Grow As We Go.”_ Yachi admitted, resting her elbows in the snow covered marble balcony lip, looking out over the clear night.

“Ben Platt?”

Yachi hummed in confirmation, “yeah, I love it, it’s my favourite song.”

“Why don’t you request it from the DJ?”

“I—I couldn’t!” Yachi’s anxiety spiked, “I couldn’t possibly…”

“Wait there,” Kyoutani said.

He disappeared inside and Yachi watched as she was left alone on the balcony, she rubbed her cold arms and perched on the ledge of the balcony. With a sigh that painted the air white with crisp condensation Yachi wondered if Kyoutani would even come back.

The thought he wouldn’t scared her.

A gentle plucking of strings filled the air, and Yachi gasped, turning to look into the main hall and seeing Kyoutani returning.

**_You say there’s so much you don’t know; you need to go and find yourself._ **

Yachi smiled, moving to stand as Kyoutani approached her. She clutched his biceps and he held her waist.

**_You say you’d rather be alone, ‘cause you think that you won’t find it tied to someone else._ **

They waltzed together, simple footwork unlike the first dance. Gentle and soft swaying of their bodies.

**_When you’re high I’ll take the lows, you can ebb and I can flow, and we’ll take it slow, and grow as we go._ **

“You didn’t have to…”

“Hm?”

“You didn’t have to request this song.”

**_I don’t know how this river runs, but I’d like the company through every twist and turn._ **

“Well.” Kyoutani cleared his throat. “I wanted to. You are my date for the night.”

Yachi nearly felt her heart explode.

Date? _Date?_

She was his date.

But then reality came crashing down on her.

Just for the night…

But she found herself not wanting it to end.

She puffed out her cheeks, steeling her resolve and brimming with a newfound, yet ever fleeting, confidence.

“Be my dance partner!”

Kyoutani’s eyes widened, “that’s…”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Her confidence fell away. “That was so forward, I—I—”

Instead of saying anything else Kyoutani took her hand in his and with a smile he leant down and placed a chaste kiss that was no more than a ghosting, gentle brush of his lips against her chilled knuckles.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr!!](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/)


End file.
